rydlopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Krakatitový kolotoč
Krakatitový kolotoč Zařízení Inžiniera Isikawy s neobyčejně vysokým potenciálem, jehož další použití bohužel zhatilo nějaké ozubené koleso. *budem v piatok robit taku sou s japonskym inzinierom budem robit krakatitovy kolotoc.japonsky inzinier urobi v jeho dielnach velke kolo na ktorom bude osem otrokov visiet v retazoch a ja ich setkych potrem v riti aj na hlave kokota krakatitom.budu revat riadne aj sa hupat aj kopytami slahat na tem kolese a toto cele sa bude otacat.japonsky inzinier to bude cele nasvetlovat akymisi farebnymi svetlami aj zableskami aj k temu bude hrat muzika z jedneho japonskeho horora a do teho budu potrety otroci riadne revat.pekne. *sak tuto peknu otrocku sou zme v piatok vymysleli s japonskym inzinierom.v piatok budu selijake sou v klube a tato nasa bude tento krakatitovy slovenskojaponsky kolotoc. *poobede pride otrok vyzkusame ako reve potrety novym krakatitom kurva.aj na piatok na krakatitovy kolotoc musi byt dost.japonskym knzinier uz ma velke koleso hotove dnes bjde motor k temu davat osem otrokov tam bude v takych retazovych zavesov visiet krutit sa dokola aj buu seci revat riadne aj saselijak krutit kopyatmi naokolo prat.bude pekne. *a bude takymi zableskovymi svetlami osvetlovat krakatitovy kolotoc.naozaj bude pekne sa vela otrokov hlasi. *vela otrokov sa chce prihlasit no japonsky inzinier im nepovedal ze budu krakatitom potrety len ze sa budu na kolotoci v klube krutit sputany retazami.sak dobre urobel budu mat pekne prekvapenie. *japonsky inzinier o tem premysla aj vravel ze by bolo pekne dat vedla kolotoca ohnovy slahac ze by na potrete otroky co sa budu na krakatitovom kolotoci krutit z teho plamen slahal. *''o pár dní později'' *vcera sa v klube krakatitovy kolotoc doviezol a sa zostavel riadny masinkver kurva koleso obrouske osem zavesov na otroky pekne retaze aj take retazove postroje urobene naozaj pekne.dva holy otroci sa do teho na skusku vcera zaveseli aj sa pekne kruteli v tem no naraz v tem akosi zahrcalo a kolotoc sa rozkrutel sialenou rychlostou hadam sto kilometrov kurva otroci v tem revali aj sa im gebene kruteli ako na centrifuge aj obidvaja zacali vracat a sade to striekalo ako sa kruteli.revem vypnite tento peklostroj aj vypli a zistelo sa ze akesi ozubene koliesko z teho vypadlo a preto sa to krutelo ako zdimacka kurva.otroci povracany aj padli na zem ako sa im hlava z tej jazdy krutela.no japonsky inzinier opravi a dnes vecer je druha zkuska. *no masina je to riadna koleso japonsky inzinier zohnal s akejsi obrouskej lode a z queensa to dotiahli do dielne.kurva je to velke ako retazovy kolotoc no toto kurva pre deti nie je.keby akesi pankarty rozkrutelo ako ty dva otroky by z teho zdochli. *cele cierne to je a na tem biele japonske napisane cosi vraj su to veci z japonskej mucierne vravel inzinier.kurva dobra robota riadny mesin toto. *sak som vcera sa moc neozral som pomahal aj riadil som zostavovanie krakatitoveho kolotoca do tretej rano sa robelo.vela dielov no japonsky inzinier ma setko premyslene naozaj dobre. *''aftermath'' *bol som na policii kurva celu sobotu zatvoreny za mrezami s akymsi negrom co v harleme herojn predaval lebo v piatok bol taky pruser aj picusovia z emergencie co prisli pre jedneho zmarneneho otroka wermachtakov zavolali aj zopar ludi presne devat z kluba zobrali.ja som kurva nic neurobel len som osem otrokov na krakatitovom kolotoci potrel sak so travu nefajcel ako ostatny co ich zhabali aj zatvoreli.sak som sa zoznamel so zaujimavymi ludni s tymto negrom aj mi selijake buchacky ponukal keby som potreboval aj s jednym co cez pedesiat turistov na tajm skvare okradol aj inymi machrami co tam boli zatvoreny.aj som hamburger s omackou aj kolu dostal na ranajky v sobotu rano.sak teraz pisem na facebok co sa stalo napokon sem napisem kurva naozaj bol piatok pekny vo styri rano mi puta wermachtaci buchli aj ma do takeho antona osmi dalsimi napchali. *inac bolo naozaj super lebo krakatitovy kolotoc pozeralo cez tristo ludi otroci revali potrety do seba kopytami buchali aj ja som v zlatom sultanskom plasti aj zo zlatou sultanskou gulou som zapasel s nindzami japonskeho inziniera aj japonsky inzinier prisiel na podium ako samuraj aj japonskym mecom sekal naokolo seba bolo to ako zapas americkeho sultana s japonskymi nindzami o pekne otroky co sa na kolotoci kruteli a revali.aj do teho svetla slahali tie stoboskepicke slahy svetelne.otroci sa vyrevali a napokon ich sest viselo na kolotoci omraceny ako shnite hrusky *bolo naozaj pekne hadam takych styridsat gestapakov tam prislo filcovat setkych naozaj aj selijake fetovanie hladali no nasli hovno a majitel ich zajtra o tri miliony dolarov zaluje .u mna nali flasticku krakatita aj si mysleli ze to je nieco na fetovanie a bol som zatvoreny som na vysledok z laboratorie cakal.aj ja ich budem zalovat ze ma zatvoreli za palivu zmes do slovenskeho gulasa ako vravel pravnik co mi moj biznis otrok doviedol za mreze.pravnik vravel ze tych kokotov co ma zhabali v dymke vyfajcime ze budu v harleme hovna upratovat. *''o pár dní později'' *vcera som bol v klube no ani jeden z tych otrokov co boli v piatok na krakatitovom kolotoci zaveseny tam nebol zrejme su doma lebo kokoty aj rite maju osmazene z potieracky ze doma od strachu stale prdia otrocke osrandiery.sak kolotoc ostane v klube bol presunuty do druhej haly aj k nemu bolo pridane slahadlove koleso a kto chce ho pokruti na kolotoci aj kolesove slahadlo japonskeho inziniera ho roboticky zoslaha pritem pat minut za pedesiat dolarov.vcera sa nehalo krutit styridsat ludi aj kolesovym slahadlom slahat.sak otrokov je tam dost kurva. Category:Krakatit Category:Věci Category:No akosi